Lost Poems of Love
by orangekitty160
Summary: Bella loves writing poems, she can't help thinking of one every second! After she wins a contest to go to an Arts of writing school, she meets happy Alice and sweet Rosalie. what happens when she meets Edward, her new insperation...? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Squash my feelings, jump on the floor_

_Squash my feelings, jump on the floor_

_Yell certain words and run out the door_

_Tears in my eyes I fall to the ground_

_The walls are spinning, round and round_

_Cover my mouth with my dirty hand_

_Try to stand up as best as I can_

_Run through the door to chase after you_

_Running is the best I can do_

_So I run to the forest, collapse in the dirt_

_Why is there pain, why am I hurt?_

_I remembered our memories, I remembered our past_

_Too bad, too bad, it didn't last…_

I set the paper down and stared at nothing. Did i just write that? Where did that even come from? Ugh. That had to be the saddest poem I've written in a long time.

I stuffed the paper in my folder as the bell rang. I stood up and ignored people as i walked past them through the door, not saying anything is someone was to bump into me.

i walked alone down the hallway, looking to the floor, and knowing exactly where my locker was so i wouldn't have to look up.

I heard a few girls whispering, and when i looked at them, they stopped talking and looked away.

I sighed and reached my locker, putting in my combination and opening it widely.

People have been doing this for a few days. Ever since i put in my poem for the contest, where the best poem will win a prize for going to an Arts school made for special writers. I would be able to go during summer, and since it was already the last day of school, i decided to try it and see what would happen. i loved writing so much...

BUT. ever since, well recently, all my poems have been dark and...emo, almost. it's always about someone leaving or dying or something like that. it's starting to creep me out, because usually all my poems are about the sun or the brightness of life or whatever. but not these past few weeks. hmm...

i closed my locker and shifted my back pack on my shoulder. I turned and walked down the hall with some other kids, aiming for the way out.

"hey did you hear about that poem contest?"

"yea, i entered that."

"i heard rumors that this chick won."

"what!?" of course. two guys get mad because a girl won.

_If life were to change from open eyes..._

i shook the poem that was about to come to my mind. not right now.

"yea, they said the poem was so good! they didn't even compare it to other poems after they found hers." the guys' friend muttered angrily and they both walked out the door as i stopped.

I emmidiately turned around and started running to the front office, running as fast as i could. _i want to see who won..._

i ran until i got there, and when i finally did i saw a group of kids gathered by the bulliton board. when they heard me coming, they all looked at me and moved out of the way. shit.

i walked up and looked at the paper.

_Art of Writing  
The winner of the poem contest is none other then our Bella Swan, year 10. Miss Bella Swan will have the choice to join the school or to ignore the option and let the runner-up take the opportunity.  
We congratulate you, Miss Swan, and hope you continue in the life of expression in writing!_

the paper continued to list the runner-ups. i gaped at the paper and took a step back.

No way.

I turned and ran out the office door, running all the way to the parking lot, while smiling like an idiot.

I won! I won I won I won I won I won I won!!

I jumped in my car and started it, making it roar to life. I was so happy!

_3 WEEKS LATER... . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . _

_If life were to change from open eyes  
maybe we would see the difference within  
If life were to change  
from one persons heart  
just maybe the heart would win  
If life were to change  
from one persons lips  
we would hear the problems and speak them loud  
instead of hiding  
for that would be a sin _

I finished the poem on the morning of the day I was supposed to go to the Arts school. I finally jumped out of bed and gathered my back-pack, running out of my room and practically running into my father, Charlie.

"Whoa!" He grunted. "Why so fast?" He smiled and i smiled back.

"I was writing too long. I'm going to be late." He nodded and 'pet' my head.

"Okay. Run along." i groaned inwardly and continued to run down the stairs, crashing into the door as i tried to open it. "Bye Charlie!" He yelled bye back, and i ran out the door.

After a few hour drive and a million poems going in and out of my head, I finally pulled into the parking lot of the school, all the spots being almost filled up. I jumped out of the door, quickly locking it and closing the door as i quickly ran into the building.

Right outside the door, i crashed into someone, both of us falling onto the floor and grunting. my butt started to sting but i ignored it and turned to the girl i had crashed into.

Supermodel. right what i thought when i saw her. "i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." she brshed herself off as she stood up.

"No matter. would've happened sometime." she held out her hand and i grabbed it, thankfully. i brushed myself off and looked at her again.

_her body the curve no one would expect..._

i shook my head and got rid of the poem. instead, i held out my hand. "My name's Bella." she smiled. "My name's Rosalie. well, Rose, either is okay." We shook hands.

I felt a tug on my arm and she was suddenly gone, practically being choked by someone an inch shorter than her. "Rosalie!! you're here!" Rose gasped and pleaded, "Alice, let go, im not indestructable!!" Alice, i guess, let go of her and letRosalie massage her throat. "Thanks." Alice nodded and looked at me, smiling big. "Hi!" she was about ot hug me when rosalie stopped her; "I don't think she's ready yet." Alice nodded.

_Her short pixie style, her short pixie hair  
the way she laughs without a care..._

UGH!! i need to stop!!

"I'm Bella," i quickly said. she shook my hand. "Alice." I nodded.

More people started to gather at the door, so all three of us walked in together, being carried in by the crowd. Alice held both mine and rosalie's hand so that we wouldn't be seperated.

"so, Bella, how'd you get in the school?" Alice tried to speak as we were being pushed around.

"i won a poem contest." Alice gasped and and looked at me, looking me over and getting a certain look in her eyes.

"Rosalie...do you think..?" i saw rosalie nod. "yep," rosalie agreed to something while looking at me.

"Bella, you have to meet our friends!" Alice suddenly pulled me a new way and led me through a door that led into a cafeteria. "do you want anything?" Alice asked. i shook my head. i was already being trucked around by a stranger!

some people jumped up on their table and began waving their arms. one, especially. he was huge, built muscles and looked like he could be a whole army. one other was a smaller guy, but still looked built. Alice squeeled and let go of mine and rosalie's hands, running toward the table. before Alice came running, the smaller dude was trying to get the big one down (without much success). but then Alice attacked him, and the big guy openly jumped on the table, yelling "Rosalie!! over here!" rosalie tsked and jogged toward the table, leaving me carefully walking through the less packed in bodies.

I finally got to the table and saw Rosalie hug and kiss the big guy and Alice hug and smooch the smaller guy. Alice trned to me. "Bella, this is Jasper"-the smaller guy-"and Emmett"-the bigger guy. i nodded and said hi to both of them. they looked nice enough. though the big one looked...

he suddenly smiled ad waved his arms up, making me think of a teddy bear instead of an army. "Edward!! over here!" Rosalie looked over at Alice and Alice winked. what odd girls...

i turned around slowly, not wanting to hit anyone as i turned. i froze, and i felt my jaw drop.

His eyes...they were looking down, but i could still see the green pop out from under his lashes. his hair was slight messy, but fit him perfectly. he walked with such posture and poise, it was amlost odd seeing him look at the ground.

but when he got in safe proximity away from the groups of people, he finally looked up and saw me. i closed my mouth, and my hand jerked to my bag where my poem journal was, aching to write.

it was like he froze when he saw me. he was looking me over, looking slightly confused at first, but when he got to my face his eyes widened and he locked eyes with mine, making little tingles in my spine.

_the green as an emereld, or as topaz can be  
the colors of his skin, filling up my mind  
the colors of his hair, filling my eyes  
the color of his lips..._

whoa, whoa, whoa! snap out of it! i literally shook myself, breaking away from his stare. i looked back at him and held out my hand. "I'm Bella." he stared at it for a moment, then realization took in his eyes. He took my hand.

"Edward." if i would be abe to faint, it would've been there. his voice was...soft, sexy almost.

_his voice i waited for so many years  
the answer to so many tears  
as i wait for him to answer my call  
i would wait for him forever and more..._

i need to stop doing that. i snapped back into reality and realized we were still holding hands. i had felt it; i felt the shock when he took my hand, it's like that's what triggers my poem side of my mind...which is almost 95 of my brain.

i grabbed my hand away and put my hands behind my back to keep from going into my bag and writing the poems i so eagerly wanted to start.  
This is what I've been waiting for. My insperation.

**yay, first chapter!! hooraayyy!! pls tell me wat u tink, good or bad, itll make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room, by myself, tapping my pencil eagerly trying to think of a new poem.

_His body was firm, _

_his smile to crave for!_

_wanting to touch,_

_always wanting-_

i really don't want to finish that one.

i ripped out the page in my spiral and crumpled it, throwing it to the ground before groaning loudly and leaning precariously back in my chair.

what was wrong with me? i don't have to write a poem about _him; _it can be about anything. Come on Bella, you can do it. You've done it before, you can do this now!

I felt it, surging up in my brain, almost as if i had gas in my head. it came out and -BAM!!!-

_Spiraling trees_

_Watching the skies_

_Cowering under_

_Watchful eyes_

_Of those there above  
And those looking from below_

_Their leaves shaking, wavering_

_To and fro._

_No matter what is done;_

_No matter what they do,_

_They hear the eyes whisper, _

_'I am watching you'..._

........

WHAT THE HELL!?!?!??! Shaking trees and watchful eyes? what the fuck am i writing!?

I closed my spiral in defeat and jumped out of my chair, needing to walk around.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I glowered as i walked out of my room. I sulked as i walked out of the building. I frowned as i walked on the sidewalk.

_Her breath was heaving, _

_Her steps were greiving,_

_All from that one little doubt. _

_But after a second, _

_As sanity beconed, _

_She forgot what she was sad about. _

Okay, Bella. That was good. Keep going; something about nature...

Nature...

_Nature, Nature_

_Follow me._

_I know where else you can be. _

_Neture, Nature_

_Don't you know?_

_You can have somewhere else to grow!_

_Nature, Nature,_

_Be a part!_

_Follow me and be a part of my heart. _

If only i had brought my spiral.

I had to think of more. I was on a roll! I hadn't had these many poems about something light in a while; this was good for my health.

_don't, cough, don't, sneeze,_

_Little cold don't tease-_

_Green eyes!_

Green eyes? what the hell did-

I crashed right smack into a body, falling directly on my butt and cursing under my breathe.

Oh, well. Maybe this was good. That poem wasn't going very well anyway.

"I'm so sorry!" an angel said.

An...angel...

....

I looked up into emerald eyes, falling into them like an endless sky-

WHOA whoa whoa.

Did i just rhyme not on purpose?

I need help.

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my reverie and nodded, standing up and brushing off my butt.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said. He ruffled his hair. "I wasn't really paying attention, I was-"

"It's okay," i said quickly. He sure did talk fast. "I wasn't paying attention either. I was..."

_I was trying to get myself to think of better poems before i killed myself with emo rhymes. _

_Yea, that's good._

"You don't have to tell me," he said and smiled. I instantly took a step back, his smile like a painting of a blinding sun.

_Shining so bright i couldn't see,_

_Though i knew he was waiting for me,_

_As i stood here under his blinding light,_

_Knowing there would be no more night. _

_And as i stood on top of my toes,_

_I heard my voice drift, away it goes,_

_Calling out to him from where he stood, _

_Knowing...._

Knowing what?

Someone suddenly put their hand on my shoulder and i jumped up and squeaked.

When i saw it was only Edward, I blushed and removed his hand, also removing the annoying sparks that shot throughout my body.

"How are you, Edward?" I asked. He scrunched up his face and shook his head.

So. Adorable.

"I'm...good, i guess. How about you?"

I nodded and said the same.

Cue awkward silence, including elevator music going off in the back of my mind.

Right.

"Right, well," I said uneasily, "I have to...go. I'll see you later! Maybe in school?" I said hopefully. He noded quickly and replied, "Yea, we'll see each other in school. Bye."

Then he turned around and practically ran.

Hmm...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After writing maybe all of the poems i had thought of, including the un-finished one, i closed my spiral and stood from my chair. I walked to three steps toward me designated bed and collapsed.

Each person at the school gets their own room so they have enough quiet to concentrate on their work, to get their creative juices going. My creative juice, or 'C.J.' has practucally been running all day, so i let him rest a while as my head hit the pillow.

And yes; my creative juice is a guy.

I thought about Edward again, and right away C.J. tried to wake up, but i pushed him back down yelling at him to get some sleep.

After a few choice words and flying rhymes, he finally shut up and i was able to drift.

But only to drift into a dream where nothing hurt, where there were blooming flowers and flying butterflies, the skies covered in sunny poems.

And me lying in Edward's arms.

-/-/-/-/-

**REVIEW PLEASE......: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo wats see wat happens!!!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-  
**

I scribbled down notes as fast as I could. This teacher talks so fast, as if in a different language, and beside me I saw Alice heave a sigh and throw down her pencil.

"That's it!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her and the teacher stopped talking. "I give up! I'm done! You talk way too fast, I can't understand you, and I don't even remember my own name with all the facts you're thowing at us!!"

She began to pant from her rant, her clenched hands shaking at her side. I looked at her in wonder and felt my pencil slip out of my hand.

"Are you finished Alice?" said.

Alice glanced at her, down at her paper, than back, and smiled. "Yea. Thank you, you can continue."

Alice sat back down and picked her pencil up, waiting for to continue speed talking.

I smiled at Alice before scribbling down more confusing words.

-/-/-

After Arts History, Alice seemed to be in a better mood.

Actually, I should say that after her rant she's in a better mood.

But anyway, we began chatting about our next class when Rosalie came bareling into us.

"Guys, guys, guys!!!!"

"What?" Both Alice and I asked.

"NO," Rosalie said, "I mean literally, GUYS!!!! Their playing soccer in the field!!!!! YOU HAVE TO COME!!!!!!!"

We all ran to the field, which was basically around the building, and stopped in our tracks.

Hotness covered the field in all different skin tones, built bodies and sexy smiles. I would've been drooling if Alice hadn't torn my eyes away from the sight to go find a seat on the bleachers.

Who cares about our next class; this was hot stuff!

I surveyed the groups of guys standing around, trying to find a certain smile and a certain hair color and a certain skin tone and a-

Edward.

I was trying to find Edward, ok?

So my eyes ravished the bodies and my posture straightened when I saw him.

He was standing with Emmett and Jasper, all talking and laughing with each other, ringing their hands and high fiving at random moments.

Oh...did I mention that every single guy on the field had no shirts on?

Well....there you go.

So Edward in his half-naked godliness stood and shone in the gleam of the sun, his smile helping in blinding me forever.

_For the sun was no competition,  
And it was more silky than silk;  
Can divert you in a second,  
Save you from having to speak;  
For itself did all the speaking,  
For you were tongue-tied  
And nervous  
To stop it from its craze.  
Showing teeth and beautiful lips,  
Showing slight little tips  
Of how it would be to meet  
Both of us, together..._

Damn it Edward, only you do this to me!!!

I quickly fumbled for my poem spiral and grabbed my pen from my pocket, scribbling it down as fast as I could before forgetting half of it.

I was proud as I closed the spiral and looked to the field.

It was a good day.

Edward glanced up at the bleachers as Jasper pointed at us. Rosalie and Alice waved, but I sat there and stared at Edward, as (I think) he stared back at me.

I saw him give a shy, tiny wave and I gave him another one back.

A whistle was blown and every guy turned toward the middle of the field, listening to a guy in a small hat yell something about credits.

"You see," Rosalie explained. "They don't have to do this; this is a way for them to get more credits for future classes." Alioce and I nodded.

"What's with the no shirts?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe it was just too hot to be wearing a shirt."

Rosalie was right. I fingered the hem of my short sleave shirt, wanting to shed it off just like the guys, yet knowing I shouldn't. I was sweating without even doing anything.

The guys split off into teams and the fun began.

With every score that our team (Basically the team that had Emmett, Jasper and Edward on it) scored, Alice and Rosalie would stand and cheer, or hoot. After them doing it a couple times, I decided to join in.

As the game continued more people joined us, mostly girls. Soon it became a thing, for everyone to stand and yell or cheer or hoot whenever their team made a point.

In the end the other team won, yet they all still high fived each other, smiling like goons as they pulled their shirts back on.

Some girls around us groaned and I laughed to myself.

Alice jumped up. "Come on you guys, let's go meet them!"

Rosalie immediately jumped up and I followed at my own pace.

It might've seemed like I was bored, but secretly

I couldn't wait.

-/-/-/--/-/-

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::D p:D :D : D: D: D: dl a"s:D O'fihewp; GFEV;**

**hehehehehehehehe ;3**

**pls review!!!!**

**-Micsel**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: NEED BETA!

**HEY DUDES AND DuDETTS!!!!! : D**

**SUP**

**ANYWAY I'M SORRY FOR FOOLING YOU WITH THIS AUTHORS NOTE BUT I NEED SERIOUS HELP :3 HEHE**

**I NEED A.........**

**DUM DUM DUM**

**BETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REALLY BADLY. **

**MY STUPID COMPUTER THINGY IS NOTEPAD AND HAS NOTHING TO LOOK OVER MY WORDS AND CORRECT SPELLING OR GRAMMAR. **

**I KNOW, IT'S TRAGIC. **

**AND THOUGH I'M NOT THE -COUGH- WORST SPELLER OUT THERE, I STILL NEED -COUGH COUGH- A LITTLE ......-COUGH-.......HELP......**

**DO YOU KNOW WHY i'M COUGHING SO MUCH?**

**.....................**

**OKAY, ME NEITHER. **

**LET'S JUST IGNORE IT. **

**so!**

**IF ANYONE HAS A GOOD BETA OR YOU KNOW.....is A BETA, THEN PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW YOU EXIST CUZ IF YOU JUST RED THIS AND THINK **

**"oh ya, hey i'm a beta!"**

**AND THINK I CAN READ YOUR MIND**

**THEN YOU ARE horribly MISTAKEN. **

**LET'S GO OVER:**

**I NEED A BETA (PLEASE)**

**AND IF YOU KNOW ONE OR ARE ONE PLEASE CONTACT ME.....**

**ONLY IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA THOUGH. **

**CUZ IF YOU DON'T AND CONTACT ME, THAT'LL BE LIKE GETTING MY HOPES UP AND-**

**NOW I'M RAMBLING. **

**I already have the next chapter of lost poems of love ready, so the sooner a beta contacts me the sooner i put it up :3 **

**-Micsel**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew I couldn't wait, but seriously, HOW LONG DO THEY HAVE TO TAKE TO WALK!?

Calm down Bella, I told myself, they will be here soon.

I hope.

I beg.

I plead.

I wish.

I-

THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My head shot up once I heard their laughter flitting over to us. Alice began to wave her arms frantically above her head, screaming their names.

"Alice!" Jasper called. She sighed, exasperated, and said, "Yes Jasper, it's me, now get your ass over here!"

All he did was smile and jog over to us while Edward and Emmett followed behind. I smiled as Edward came straight over to me and said a meek, "Hi."

"Hi." I shyly said back.

Cue the cheesy music, and all in between.

****************************************

Damn.

We were grinning at each other like mindless fools, and Alice finally cleared her throat and interrupted our moment. "So what was with the no shirts?" She winked at the guys and crossed her arms.

I blushed but Edward cooly looked over at Alice and answered her. "It was a thing all the guys decided before we started playing. We wanted to give you ladies a show."

Though he was talking to Alice, his eyes moved to me and he winked.

Oh. My. God.

I blinked a couple times and smiled.

"Well, you definitely did," Rosalie murmured. "I'm pretty sure every girl that watched is going to have trouble sleeping tonight." She looked over at a group of girls that were whispering together and shook her head. "Damn, boys."

My thoughts, exactly.

Edward took my hand and said, "Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Everyone looked at our hands, including me.

"Yea...sure," Alice answered. They began walking in direction of the food courts while Emmett and Jasper slapped Edwards back and said, "Nice dude", and "you got some!"

Damn boys.

We walked behind the group and I turned to him, lifting our joined hands. "What is this?"

He studied our hands and said, "Skin. Fingers." He smiled crookedly at me and said, "My new burst of confidence."

I put my hands to my chest when I felt my heart stutter.

Was I having a heart attack!?

…

No.

Just an attack of the eyes and smile of a sizzling hot guy who just happens to be holding my hand and swinging our arms and-

My brain just really needs to just shut up.

0-0-0-00-0-0

After everyone ate, we went to the rest of our classes for the day. At each class I didn't really any pay attention; the only thing I was focusing on was trying write another poem.

I was having trouble figuring out what to write about, but in my third class, when I looked outside and saw the view, it clicked.

And I wrote.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice stretched on my couch and sighed. "Lunch was wonderful," she murmured. "Don't you think?"

"Yea," I replied, distracted. "It was great." I was looking over the poems I had written over the course of the time I've been here and some were pretty good.

"What 'cha lookin' at?" she asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to me.

I whipped the spiral shut and stuttered, "N—Nothing, Nothing at all."

I cleared my throat and looked away from her.

"Bella," she sang. "Let me see the spiral..." Her hand suddenly came toward me and snatched the spiral from my grip. She opened it at a random page and said, "A poem?"

"No! Don't read it!" I pounced on her but she only moved and laughed at me, beginning to read from the notebook.

"If the sky were so blue as to jump onto my skin,

Would I be a different color, or blue to begin?

If the trees were to grab me and make me their own,

I wonder what fruit or flower would grow."

"Alice!" I screeched, still trying to grab the spiral from her. "Stop it! Give it back to me!" I reached for it once again, but she jumped on the couch and said, "Just hold on, let me at least finish this one."

I was not about to give up so easily.

"If the sidewalk would eat me, body and whole

I wonder if people would get mad from the gum I stole.

And tell the daisies to leave me alone;

I don't like their yellow tone.

Make sure the grass knows that I'm here!

I want to be seen as green and appear!

But most of all, my nature friends;"

She stopped and looked at me. "'Nature friends?'"

"Alice, shut up and give me the damn notebook! Give it, give it, GIVE IT!" I jumped high but she held it out of my reach and leapt from the couch, running into my room where she continued to yell the rest of my poem. I sat on the couch and put my beet red face in my hands.

"But most of all, my nature friends," she yelled again.

"Don't tell the boy with the green eyes and red hair,

Let me make my own amends, Until he...."

Alice came out from my room with a confused expression. "Until he

notices that I'm here." She looked up at me and said, "Bella? Do you

mean Edward?"

I slowly nodded my head and she came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh sweetie! Trust me, trust me A LOT, he definitely notices that you're here!"

"Yea, maybe," I said. "But earlier the guys said that he would be 'getting some'. So I don't know if he actually see's me as me, or as something to just 'get'."

Alice looked angry. "The guys said that?" I nodded and she stood.

"Honey, that poem was wonderful. I'm sorry for taking it from you, but I really liked it. I think you should show it to Edward, actually. I bet he would like it, a lot."

She handed me my spiral and I hugged it to my chest.

"But meantime," she continued, "I have asses to kick."

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

**hhheeeeyyyyy :D :D hahaha**

**just to clear something up: a few people have been wondering if the poems i put up are taken from the computer or actually written by me. so, here's the absolute truth:::**

**all of the poems you've seen, from the first chapter to now, are all written by me. if I ever put up a poem that i got off of a website then i would put in parantheses next to it: (taken from website) and probably say which website so that if you liked it u could look it up. but so far every poem is written by me. **

**so.....yea! that's it ^.^ **

**I would love to thank my beta: MyOwnCrystalHeart for the wonderful work she did!!!!! yaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hahaha**

**luv ya alls :3**

**-Micsel**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PPLS!!! READ BABBLE BELOW : )**

Alice wasn't lying when she said she had asses to kick. The next day when I walked through the school doors, I saw the guys immediately and began to laugh.

Emmett was hunched over in the chair he was sitting in. He was shaking his head, which was in his hands, and his knees were pulled tightly together. Jasper was standing. His face was an image of pain, which only made me laugh harder. His right hand was holding his back and his left was holding his stomach. Edward was on the floor holding the back of his head and rocking back and forth.

When I began to laugh Edward looked up and glared at me. "What are you laughing at?" he said. I shook my head and put my hands up.

"Nothing at all," I replied, but burst out in laughter again. I heard him growl and I took a step back.

Alice came out of nowhere and slapped Edward's head. He yelled profanities and Alice smiled.

"Don't growl at her," she said seriously. "And Emmett, stop. It couldn't have hurt that much."

His head shot up and he was frowning. "You are and evil inhuman pixie that has strength a pixie should NEVER have." She stuck her tongue out at him and he put his head back down. She went over to Jasper and hugged him.

"Oh no you don't," he said and walked away from her. "You beat me up and expect a hug? You're crazy."

Alice pouted and chased after him. He ran away and started yelling at her to get away.

I began to giggle again and Edward stood. "Are you still laughing at us? Did you have something to do with this?"

I blushed. "No, of course not."

He squinted his eyes and walk toward me. "Liar," he said. "You did!"

"I-I didn't!" I backed up and clutched my bag to my chest.

He started to smile and cracked his fingers. "You're in for it," he said, and before I knew it he lunged forward and began to tickle me.

"S-Stop Edward!" I shrieked with laughter as he tickled me to the floor. "I swear I didn't do anything!" I took as much breathes as I could and he laughed.

"Of course you didn't," he said. "But this is too funny to stop!" He began to laugh also and I tried kicking him as he tickled my stomach and tears came to my eyes.

"I can't," I gasped, "breath!!" I pushed him away and rolled away from him, leaving my bag. He picked it up and looked inside.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. He closed it and looked at me and smiled. He slowly put his hand in the bag and taunted me by inching out my spiral.

My blush escaped my face and I lunged toward him and stole my bag back. I checked inside and the spiral was gone. He still had it in his fingertips and was about to open it.

"Edward, if you open that spiral you're going to wish you never met me."

"How?" he asked, unafraid of my threat.

"Well…" I started. "I have my ways." He only smirked at me until I said, "AND I have Alice on my side."

Horror forced him to give me back my spiral.

I love Alice.

That night I read all my poems to Alice as payback for beating the boys. For each one she always smiled, except for a couple of my sad ones. The ones se could tell were about Edward she always patted my shoulder and smiled at me big. The one poem about her she absolutely loved and asked me if she could have a copy. I wrote it out for her and she kissed it and put it on her wall in her room.

Later that night se asked me a favor.

"Can you write a poem?" I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, I know you can write poems, but can you write a specific one?"

I scrunched my face and shrugged. "Depends on what it's about." She smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"Okay. Would you try your best?"

"Of course."

She nodded and told me her idea.

After school the next day the whole group hung out. At one time I was staring at Alice and she caught me. She only smiled and winked, then went back to her conversation.

Edward sat next to me the whole time. He would brush his fingers against my arm, he would play with my hair, and he would make me smile and laugh. One time he put his hand on my thigh, which made me blush more that I already was. He smirked at me and moved his hand to continue playing with my hair.

"Hey what's the date?" Emmett asked.

"May third," Alice answered. She looked down at her lemonade and twirled her finger in it.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I put the wrong date on all my assignments!" He slammed his head down as everyone laughed. When he put his head back up he rubbed it and sulked.

"Don't worry Em," I said. "They'll know you made a mistake."

"How? They'll probably think I turned it in too late."

"What date did you put?" Edward asked.

"May twenty-third."

Everyone went quiet until Rosalie let out a laugh, then everyone burst out laughing and slammed their hands on the table.

"Emmett, I think they'll know what they'll think," Rosalie said. She twirled her finger in his curly hair and she said, "They'll think, 'Who the hell put this?' then they'll see your name and think 'oh. I should've known.'"

Everyone laughed, as Emmett looked confused.

"How would they have known?"

Rosalie ignored the question and kissed him, which easily distracted him.

I looked at the starts, pen in my hand and spiral in front of me. I stared and stared, and no idea came. Maybe I should tell Alice I couldn't do it. It would break her heart though…

I saw a shooting star ad gasped, smiling and standing. It disappeared quickly and I frowned and sat back down.

The idea came like lightning and my pen flew across the paper.

I showed Alice the poem in the morning and she began to cry.

"Thank you," she whimpered. "I love it. Thank you so much."

I smiled as she hugged me and wept.

"You're welcome."

**OHMEGOODNESS!!!! WHAT COULD ALICE BE CRYING ABOUT??? IS THE POEM RLLY THAT GOOD???? WELL WE'LL SEE…..**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A RLLY LONG TIME. I STILL DON'T HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP, BUT I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE RIGHT NOW. IL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES ALSO.**

**I JUST STARTED HIGHSKOOL, SO I MAY TAKE LONGER TO POST UP AGAIN, IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE : ( GRAAHH**

**ANYWAYZ, REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK : ) I WOULD LOVE THAT, AND IT DOES HELE ME WRITE FASTER….IF POSSIBLE HAHAHA**

**I LUV YA ALLSS!!!!! SORRY NO POEM IN THIS ONE, BUT THEYRLL BE 2 IN THE NEXT ONE ^^ HAHA**

**-MICSEL ^_^**


End file.
